Angel
by animenerd210
Summary: Asuka Jr. never believed in angels...untill the day he met one.
1. Troubled Teenager

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"_And he shall send his angels to guide you all your ways" Psalms 91:11_

Asuka Daiki Jr. looked out the window, glumly.

He was sitting at a desk, facing a window, feeling, in every sense of the word: miserable. His father, a very well known detective, was working late tonight. And his mother had tragically passed away giving birth to him.

'_So…' _he thought sarcastically _'Looks like I have the place to myself.'_

The "place" he was referring to was a penthouse apartment in one of the biggest apartment buildings in town!

The question was this: If he owned all of these things that were supposed to make life easier, why was he so miserable?

He looked at a nearby phone, considering inviting his friends over. But gave up the idea as quickly as it came into his mind. _'What's the point?'_ He wondered. 

And that's when he heard it.

It was a gentle fluttering of wings and a soft cooing sound. He looked up and saw the cause: a small, white, dove. "Well…that's what I get for leaving the window open." he said. He then tried to shoo the dove away but it refused to move. Not wanting to get too fierce with such a small and delicate creature, he simply decided to try feeding it some breadcrumbs he had in the pantry. "Want to stay for dinner?" he asked. The dove cooed happily in response. '_I can't believe I'm talking to a bird.'_ He thought bluntly. "Ok, but it's just us for tonight." he said.

"That's okay!" He heard a melodic female voice say cheerfully. "What the?!" he yelled as he turned back and looked at the bird. He then turned back to the door. _'Great. I'm going insane.'_ He thought, worriedly. As if sensing his thoughts, the melodic voice spoke again. "You're not going insane!"

He then turned around to see something that scared and calmed him at the same time.

The "dove" had seemingly turned into a girl about his age, and was currently sitting on the desk and facing him. She had long silky red hair and was wearing a white kimono, so needless to say, she wasn't just pretty. She was _beautiful._

But the most amazing thing about her was the pair of snowy white wings protruding from her back.

"I said you're not going insane, silly!" she answered. 

He was long unconscious by the time she said that…


	2. I'm your guardian angel!

Disclaimer: you still know the drill

Disclaimer: you still know the drill

Asuka woke groggily to feel that his head was pillowed on something soft and that something was gently caressing his face. He considered falling back asleep when he remembered the events leading up to this moment. He slowly opened his eyes to see another pair of soft blue eyes watching him.

"Are you back?"

"AHHHH!!"

He bolted upright to see that the same girl he had seen before was now kneeling in front of him. And even though making a run for it seemed like a good idea, he could feel something inside of him calming him down. It was like an 'aura' of gentleness coming from her.

She smiled "Don't be afraid of me, Asuka. I mean you no harm." She said comfortingly. "How do you know my name?" he asked confused. "I know quite a lot about you, my friend!" she chirped. "Really? Like what?" he asked. "Your full name is Asuka Daiki Jr. and your father is a detective, which you wish to be someday. You have three friends and two of them are American." She said as a matter of factly. "How do you know this?" he questioned. "Who are you?"

She stood up and gave him the most serene smile he could ever imagine. "My name is Meimi…and I am an angel." she explained. 

"Ohhh, I get it. I'm hallucinating." He reasoned. She chuckled softly. "If you where hallucinating…could I do THIS?" she said as she threw her arms around him in a heartwarming embrace. He felt himself relaxing at the mere physical contact with her and a voice (or something of the like) sounded in his mind that was saying _'Everything is going to be alright.'_ Truth be told he had not felt this way in a long time.

"Now, do you believe me?" she asked. He was too stunned to answer so she decided to help him to his bed.

"What are you?" he asked in awe.

She smiled. "I'm your guardian angel!"


End file.
